Ein Tanz mit Drachen
Zur Buchübersicht:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Ein Tanz mit Drachen ist der zehnte Band der deutschen Taschenbuchausgabe und somit der zweite Teil des fünften Bandes von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Ein Tanz mit Drachen bildet die zweite Hälfte des englischen Romans A Dance with Dragons. Die englische Edition erschien erstmalig im Jahr 2011. Klappentext Wahre Macht kennt keine Liebe. Das Schicksal des Nordens entscheidet sich in Winterfell, wohin Stannis Baratheon mit Feuer und Schwert gezogen ist, um Arya Stark aus den Fängen Roose Boltons zu befreien - oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Währenddessen schmieden Lord Wyman Manderly und Arnolf Karstark ihre eigenen, verräterischen Pläne... In Meereen steht Daenerys Targaryen zwischen zwei Freiern: Hizdahr zo Loraq, ein Adliger von alter ghiscarischer Abstammung, und Quentyn Martell von Dorne halten um ihre Hand an. Für einen der beiden muss Daenerys sich wohl oder übel entscheiden. Doch könnte sie ihrem Herzen folgen, würde sie ihren Liebhaber Daario Naharis heiraten, einen Söldner, so wild und grausam wie ihr Drache Drogon. An der Mauer schmiedet derweil Jon Schnee Bündnisse gegen die Anderen. Dabei wird er zwar von der zwielichtigen Roten Priesterin Melisandre unterstützt, doch kann er auch auf die Loyalität seiner eigenen Männer vertrauen? 'Die Sieben Königslande' An der Mauer Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee schickt die Wildlingsprinzessin Val los, damit sie mit Tormund Riesentod verhandelt, denn er will auch die anderen Wildlinge auf die Südseite der Mauer holen, damit sie nicht den Anderen zum Opfer fallen. Anschließend muss er sich dafür mit der Kritik von Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck und Septon Celladar an seinen jüngsten Maßnahmen auseinander setzen. Kurz darauf trifft Königin Selyse Florent mit den Männern der Königin von Ostwacht an der See in der Schwarzen Festung ein. In ihrem Gefolge befindet sich auch Tycho Nestoris, ein Gesandter der Eisernen Bank von Braavos, mit dem Jon ein Abkommen trifft. Später am Tag wird Alys Karstark sechs Meilen südlich von Mulwarft gefunden. Sie ist auf der Flucht vor Arnolf Karstark,dem Kastellan von Karholt. Sie verrät, dass Arnolf plant, Stannis Baratheon in den Rücken zu fallen. Jon arrangiert in aller Eile eine Heirat zwischen Alys und Sigorn, dem Magnar von Thenn und nimmt Alys' Onkel Cregan Karstark gefangen, als dieser auf der Jagd nach ihr an der Mauer erscheint. Während der Hochzeit trifft auch Val wieder an der Mauer ein zusammen mit Tormund und Tausenden Wildlingen. Nach langen Verhandlungen einigen sich Jon und Tormund auf Bedingungen, unter denen die über 3000 Wildlinge die Mauer passieren dürfen, um in Sicherheit vor den Anderen zu gelangen. Anschließend muss Jon dies Königin Selyse Florent und seinen Kommandanten mitteilen, bei denen der Unmut über Jons Vorgehen steigt. 100 Geiseln werden der Nachtwache durch Tormund Riesentod übergeben, und dann passieren 3119 Wildlinge die Mauer und werden in der Schwarzen Festung erst einmal aufgenommen. Jon Schnee verteilt die alten und restaurationsbedürftigen Burgen an der Mauer an die Wildlingshäuptlinge und will gleichzeitig auch noch eine Hilfsexpedition nach Hartheim vorbereiten, da dort weitere Tausende Wildlinge festsitzen, die Jon nicht den Anderen überlassen will. Als in der Schwarzen Festung ein Tumult entsteht, weil der Riese Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun Ser Patrek vom Königsberg getötet hat, wird Jon von seinen einigen Schwarzen Brüdern niedergestochen, darunter auch Bowen Marsch. Der Norden Theon Graufreud wird nach der Hochzeit Ramsay Boltons mit der falschen Arya Stark alias Jeyne Pool nicht mehr gebraucht und streunt voller Schuldgefühle durch die teilweise von den Boltons wieder aufgebaute Ruine von Winterfell, während der Vormarsch Stannis Baratheons durch einen heftigen Schneesturm aufgehalten wird. Während sich auch die Situation innerhalb Winterfell wegen des Schnees zunehmend verschlimmert, beginnt zusätzlich eine mysteriöse Mordserie an Wachen und Soldaten, und die Stimmung in der Burg verschlechtert sich noch mehr. Schließlich erscheint eine feindliche Armee vor den Mauern der Burg, und Theon wird von den sechs Speerfrauen zu Manke Rayder gebracht. Manke kann Theon davon überzeugen, ihm und seinen Speerfrauen dabei zu helfen, Jeyne Pool alias Arya Stark aus Winterfell zu befreien. Auf der Flucht werden sie allerdings entdeckt, und Theon und Jeyne können nur in äußerster Not entkommen, indem sie über die äußere Mauer springen. Asha Graufreud nimmt als persönliche Gefangene von Stannis Baratheon an diesem Marsch auf Winterfell von Tiefwald Motte aus teil. Nach 19 Tagen Stillstand, inzwischen ist Arnolf Karstark mit seinen Männern zu der Armee gestoßen und die Soldaten sind aus Verzweiflung bereits dem Kannibalismus verfallen, lässt Stannis drei überführte Soldaten deswegen verbrennen, um R'hllor ein Opfer zu erbringen. Dann erscheint tatsächlich Tycho Nestoris mit Neuigkeiten von Winterfell in Stannis' Lager, und bei ihm sind Jeyne Pool und Theon Graufreud, den Asha nach der langen Zeit in Ramsay Schnees Gewalt kaum wiedererkennt. Flusslande Jaime Lennister beendet die Belagerung von Rabenbaum, indem er zwischen Haus Bracken und Haus Schwarzhain vermittelt, und am Abend trifft er Brienne von Tarth in Hellerbaum, die Jaime in eine Falle locken will und behauptet, Sansa Stark gefunden zu haben. Jaime reitet mir ihr. Königsmund Cersei Lennister sitzt unterdessen nach wie vor in ihrer Zelle in der Großen Septe von Baelor fest und darf keinen Besuch empfangen. Letztlich entschließt sie sich dafür, ihren Trotz aufzugeben und dem Hohen Spatz ihre Sünden zu gestehen, und nach einer ersten Anhörung darf sie in eine komfortablere Zelle umziehen und einen Besucher pro Tag empfangen, für ihre endgültige Entlassung verlangt der Hohe Spatz allerdings einen öffentlichen Bußgang von ihr. Als Erstes will sie ihren Onkel Ser Kevan Lennister sehen, der mittlerweile als Regent für Tommen Baratheon regiert. Dieser berichtet ihr von den neuesten Geschehnissen und von Myrcella Baratheons Verletzung. Cersei tritt schließlich nackt und barfuß, unter dem Gejohle der Stadtbewohner, ihren Bußgang von der Großen Septe von Baelor zum Roten Bergfried an. Dabei wird sie hämisch beschumpfen, mit Exkrementen beworfen und angespuckt. Lange bewahrt sie ihren Stolz, doch auf den letzten Metern bricht sie in Tränen aus. Als sie den Bergfried erreicht, empfängt sie Qyburn und stellt ihr Ser Robert Kraft vor, das neueste Mitglied der Königsgarde. Ser Kevan Lennister leitet die Sitzungen des Kleinen Rates und versucht, das Bündnis zwischen Haus Tyrell und Haus Lennister wieder zu festigen. Da er dies relativ erfolgreich macht, lockt Varys ihn schließlich in einen Hinterhalt in Großmaester Pycelles Gemächer, wo er Pycelle und Ser Kevan ermordet. Bevor dessen Tod eintritt, erläutert Varys, dass er Aegon Targaryens Rückkehr auf den Thron unterstütze und es besser für ihn sei, wenn Cersei wieder regiert, da sie mehr Fehler mache. Dorne Ser Balon Swann erreicht mit einer kleinen Delegation und dem Schädel von Ser Gregor Clegane Sonnspeer und wird von Fürst Doran Martell und dem Hof von Dorne Willkommen geheißen. Nach einem festlichen Abendmahl verteilt Fürst Doran verschiedene Aufgaben an die drei freigelassenen Sandschlangen Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand und Tyene Sand. Sturmlande Jon Connington führt die Landung der Goldenen Kompanie und die Einnahme vom Greifenhorst an, seinem alten Stammsitz. Von dort aus will der Junge Greif, der sich nun immer mehr wie ein Anführer gibt, so schnell wie möglich Sturmkap angreifen. 'Im Osten' Braavos Im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß wird Arya Stark weiter ausgebildet, und dazu muss sie eine Zeit lang als "Blinde Beth" zum Betteln in die Stadt gehen. Unbemerkt vom Gütigen Mann entwickelt sie ihre Leibwechsler-Fähigkeiten weiter und löst eine Aufgabe für ihn, indem sie kurz durch die Augen einer Katze sieht. Daraufhin gibt ihr der Gütige Mann ihr Augenlicht zurück. Arya Stark erhält schließlich ihren ersten Mordauftrag und soll für das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß einem Versicherungshändler am Hafen die Gabe des Todes überbringen. Dafür erhält sie ein neues, hässliches Gesicht. Nachdem sie den Mord auf kreative Weise ausgeführt hat, wird sie in den Rang eines Akolythen erhoben. Golf der Trauer Die Selaesori Qhoran liegt mit Tyrion Lennister und Hella an Bord wegen einer zweiwöchigen Flaute im Golf der Trauer fest. Dann allerdings braut sich im Westen ein gewaltiger Sturm zusammen, der die Kogge fahruntüchtig macht und Teile der Mannschaft von Bord spült. Nach zwei weiteren Wochen werden die Überlebenden von einem Sklavenschiff entdeckt. Victarion Graufreud führt in der Zwischenzeit in König Euron Graufreuds Auftrag die Eiserne Flotte zunächst bis zu den Trittsteinen, und von dort segeln sie in drei Geschwader aufgeteilt zur Zederninsel. Dort allerdings kommen von 99 Schiffen nur 54 an. Die Gram hat unterwegs den Roten Priester Moqorro als Schiffsbrüchigen der Selaesori Qhoran aufgelesen. Moqorro kann Victarions seit der Eroberung der Schildinseln eiternde Wunde mit Hilfe eines nächtlichen Rituals heilen, was Maester Kerwin zuvor wochenlang nicht gelungen war. Victarion Graufreud führt die Eiserne Flotte an der Küste der Sklavenbucht entlang und erobert dabei mehrere Schiffe, wobei sich ein ums andere Mal die Prophezeiungen Moqorros als richtig erweisen. Kurz vor Meereen holt er das Drachenhorn namens Drachenbinder hervor, das Euron Graufreud ihm mitgegeben hat, und Moqorro erklärt ihm, was bei dem Horn zu beachten ist. Meereen Daenerys Targaryen genießt die letzten Nächte vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Daario Naharis. Als sie zum letzten Mal Hof hält, lernt sie Prinz Quentyn Martell von den Verwehten kennen, der nun seine wahre Identität preisgibt und ihr erklärt, dass er gekommen sei, um ihr ein Bündnis mit Haus Martell anzubieten. Daenerys heiratet schließlich dennoch Hizdahr zo Loraq im Tempel der Grazien. Einen Tag später veranstaltet Hizdahr ein Fest, bei dem auch sieben Gesandte der Yunkai'i teilnehmen, um den neuen Frieden zu feiern, und dabei trifft Daenerys auf Ben Pflum, der mit seinen Zweitgeborenen erst kürzlich die Seite gewechselt hat. Während des Festes führt sie außerdem Quentyn Martell ihre beiden Drachen vor und rät ihm, wieder nach Westeros zurückzukehren. Tyrion Lennister, Hella und Jorah Mormont werden gleichzeitig auf einem Sklavenmarkt vor den Mauern Meereens von Yezzan zo Qaggaz ersteigert und führen am Abend einen Mimentjost für ihn auf. In Daznaks Arena wird kurz nach der Hochzeit die Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen gefeiert, an der Daenerys neben ihrem neuen Gemahl Hizdahr zo Loraq teilnimmt. Zwischen den Kämpfen werden Kunststücke aufgeführt, so auch von Tyrion und Hella. Während die blutigen Kämpfe ihren Lauf nehmen, vergiftet sich der Starke Belwas an gesüßten Heuschrecken, die vermutlich für Daenerys bestimmt waren, als plötzlich Drogon in der Arena auftaucht und sich an einem der toten Kämpfer gütlich tut. Daenerys kann ihn bändigen und fliegt auf seinem Rücken davon. Hizdahr zo Loraq erklärt Daenerys Targaryen für tot und übernimmt die Regierung Meereens, wobei er Daenerys' Vertraute nach und nach aus ihren Ämtern drängt. Ser Barristan Selmy trifft sich schließlich heimlich mit Skahaz mo Kandaq, der ihn davon überzeugen kann, ihm dabei zu helfen, Grauer Wurm und die Unbefleckten auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, um Hizdahr zu stürzen und die Yunkai'i anzugreifen. Tyrions Herr Yezzan zo Qaggaz hat sich ebenfalls mit der Roten Ruhr angesteckt, die sich mittlerweile auch im Lager der Yunkai'i breit gemacht hat, und liegt im Sterben. Durch eine List gelingt es Tyrion, zusammen mit Hella und Ser Jorah Mormont zum Wasserholen an einen Brunnen im Lager geschickt zu werden, woraufhin Tyrion die Gelegenheit ergreift, um in das Lagerzelt Ben Pflums und der Zweitgeborenen zu gelangen und diesem seine Dienste anzubieten. Tyrion Lennister schreibt sich genau so wie der wieder erstarkte Ser Jorah Mormont bei den Zweitgeborenen ein, muss dafür aber unzählige Schuldscheine für die Feldwebel und Kommandeure der Söldnerkompanie ausstellen. Eine Delegation der Yunkai'i und der Söldnerhauptmann Blutbart bringen König Hizdahr den Kopf von Admiral Groleo, einer der sieben Gegengeiseln, die Daenerys und Hizdahr ihnen stellen musste als Vergeltung für den Tod von Yurkhaz zo Yunzak, der in Daznaks Arena tot getrampelt wurde. Sie fordern außerdem, dass Daenerys' Drachen sterben müssen, wenn der Friede aufrecht erhalten werden soll. Währenddessen beschwört Ser Barristan Prinz Quentyn Martell, so schnell wie möglich die Stadt zu verlassen, da er in großer Gefahr sei. Dieser aber plant heimlich, mit Hilfe des Flickenprinz' und der Verwehten, einen der beiden verbliebenen Drachen zu stehlen, um so Daenerys zu beeindrucken. Ser Barristan und Skahaz mo Kandaq beenden die Herrschaft König Hizdahrs, indem sie ihn festnehmen und einsperren. Zufällig in der selben Nacht führen Prinz Quentyn, seine beiden Gefährten und die Verwehten ihren Plan aus und gelangen tatsächlich bis zu den Drachen, doch verbrennt Rhaegal den unerfahrenen Quentyn so stark, dass er drei Tage später seinen Verbrennungen erliegt. Ser Barristan und Skahaz mo Kandaq richten einen Rat ein, der Meereen regieren soll. Ser Barristan übernimmt das Amt der Hand der Königin und bereitet die Stadt auf einen möglichen Angriff durch die Yunkai'i vor, die nach wie vor fordern, die Drachen zu töten und Hizdahr wieder zum König zu machen. Drogon indes fliegt mit Daenerys zu seiner neuen Heimstätte, einer Felseninsel inmitten des Dothrakischen Meeres. Nach einiger Zeit, in der Daenerys ihre Freiheit und das Fliegen auf Drogon genießt, spürt sie, dass sie nach Meereen zurückkehren muss, und macht sich entkräftet und zu Fuß Richtung Süden auf den Weg. Nach zwei Tagen wird sie von Khal Jhaqo und 50 seiner Männer entdeckt. Charaktere POV - Charaktere Eine Auflistung aller POV-Charaktere nach Kapitelanzahl *Jon Schnee (6 Kapitel) *Tyrion Lennister (4 Kapitel) *Daenerys Targaryen (4 Kapitel) *Barristan Selmy (4 Kapitel) *Theon Graufreud (3 Kapitel) *Asha Graufreud (2 Kapitel) *Arya Stark (2 Kapitel) *Cersei Lennister (2 Kapitel) *Victarion Graufreud (2 Kapitel) *Quentyn Martell (2 Kapitel) *Jaime Lennister (1 Kapitel) *Jon Connington (1 Kapitel) *Kevan Lennister (1 Kapitel) *Areo Hotah (1 Kapitel) Kapitelübersicht & Zusammenfassungen Cover-Galerie band10.jpg|Originalausgabe (2012) drachenreigen_HC_2012.jpg|Limitierte Hardcoverausgabe (2012) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher